Turning Point
by desy
Summary: Set before 'Logan' before the Westchester incident: Victor pays his little brother his annual birthday visit. Only this time Jimmy's body isn't healing like it usually did, causing Victor to take a different kind of action.


**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing.

**Summary:** Set before 'Logan': My version how Logan finally finds out about his true identity (he suddenly knows of in the final Wolverine movie).

**A/N:** I finally watched the movie 'Logan' and although I liked it, it felt a bit pressured/rushed with many things only hinted at or said. It's like there was a movie before this one missing (not to mention a sequel with the X-23 kids and Laura; I still hope that they will do that one in the near future, but I doubt it because everything I like or hope for is cancelled or doesn't happen; it would be nice to have something good happen in my life for once, even if it is just a movie to a fandom I like).

Anyway, here is my version of how Logan suddenly knew who he really is in 'Logan'. And I also missed Live Schreiber's Victor greatly in this final movie. His reaction to his brother's condition or death was lacking.

This takes place some time before the Westchester incident (great way to simply write out all other beloved characters... a small flashback would have been nice at least).

**Turning Point**

Victor stared down onto the unconscious and mutilated form of his little brother. He had been about to pick the heavy Adumantium enhanced body up to impale the shorter man onto the pointy spikes of the fence surrounding the vast parking lot of the WalMart - the runt surely had been on a supply errant for that school he had been housing at for the greatest part of the past decades. But then the four large and deep gashes on the mighty Wolverine's left cheek, he had caused over a minute ago, didn't seem to knit themselves back together, as they were supposed to do. Just like the blood kept pouring from the other wounds and the large hole in the other mutant's abdomen, the pinning him to a broken branch had caused. And Jimmy was still unconscious.

Something was definitively off. Crouching down next to the body with a large frown, the giant cat whipped tentatively onto the blood of a minor scratch. Staring at it for what must have been another minute - the pool of blood only growing beneath his little brother - Victor noticed with relief that this shallow wound had almost completely healed. With a frustrated snarl, he contemplated his options and the mess he had caused. _'Why the fuck isn't he healing properly?'_

His sensitive ears picked upon sirens in the far distance, growing closer. _'Shit!'_ Usually he wouldn't care less if someone found his brother and brought him to the nearest hospital unnecessarily, but today was not like the others birthdays of Jimmy. A part of him thought that an ambulance was the thing his brother needed right now, yet another, more egoistical part was curious and concerned about the lack of healing, the human doctors wouldn't even grasp to understand. A hunch told Victor, that Xavier must have also known about this. And if the wealthy mutant couldn't come up with anything, then the hospital and doctors could do even less.

He had been a good lap dog of the government all those decades. Gone on countless undercover missions to infiltrate radical mutant organizations. Maybe he could use one of his connections, although he deep down doubt it. A low growl rumbled in his already healed chest as he grasped his brother by the wrists and began pulling him over the parking lot and the road beyond to his black pick-up parked safely on the other side of the road, leaving a thick trail of blood behind. Rather unceremoniously he dumped James' body onto the car's bed and stripped out of his torn black button-up and wifebeater, pressing the rugs onto the worst wounds on the other man's chest and abdomen, pushing his innards back into his stomach. With a last concerned gaze, Victor got into his car, shrugged into the clean and new shirt and wifebeater waiting for him on the passenger seat and drove off, just as the first police car arrived.

This would surely be another headline tomorrow. The last remaining mutants trying to kill each other. The evening had turned into night as he pulled up at a little motel, which looked like they wouldn't give a shit about their patrons - at least they didn't care about their front-yard and the unlit 'el'. If he could help it, and most times he could, Sabretooth would stay in a classy hotel, but today this would do.

After insisting on the room on the ground floor farthest away from the entrance and a bit secluded by the staircase in front of it, he dragged his still unconscious brother into their shelter and placed him down on one of the two beds. With his sharp index-claw he carefully removed the tattered flannel shirt and wifebeater and his makeshift bandages. He literarily breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the bleedings had stopped all except for the large hole in the abdomen. And even here the blood loss was slowing down, while James' heartbeat and breathing became steadier. When he brought a wet towel to clean his wounds, he was reminded of the time after they had left their home as children and began their lives in the wilderness. Jimmy's healing factor hadn't been working yet on full power back then and the clumsy boy had a notion to get either hurt by their prey's claws and teeth - even a rabbit had once bitten his hand - or by his own claws, when he fell about his own two feet in the unsteady woody ground. Back then Victor had always tended to the younger boy's wounds as he did now more than one and a half century later.

After cleaning him Victor shredded the larger towel into long stripes and dressed the two largest gashes. With a feeling not felt in decades and only reserved for the younger man, he watched his brother with concern. During their fight in the dim twilight of the sunset, he hadn't cared to really look at the other mutant, but now, he noticed with worry the wrinkles under James' eyes and the silver strains in his beard and unruly hair. When had he began to age again? They had hardly aged since they had met their late twenties.

Victor inwardly cursed that he had skipped his brother's birthday last year. But maybe the first signs might have been already there the year before that and he just hadn't noticed them in all his fun to beat his ungrateful little brother to a pulp.

After an hour just staring at the other mutant, Victor decided that he was slowly getting better, yet would stay out of it for another few hours at least. James was still healing on a much higher rate than the average human, yet nothing compared to Victor or his old self. Frustrated that he would still have to wait to get a few answers, Sabretooth stood up and left the motel room to fetch beer and meat from some fast food restaurant. His brother would need the protein once he was awake again, and he could use a bite himself.

**A/N:** Liked it? Hated it? Shall I go on?


End file.
